Where the Stars Fall
by katherinefics
Summary: "Why, got a lot of train wrecks?" Mercedes laughs remorsefully. "Our life is a train wreck."  Klaine AU, PULL


_**I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

><p>Sam Evans struggled up the stairs, the last of his boxes in tow as he dragged it behind him. <em>It has to be some kind of crime they haven't repaired the elevator yet, <em>he thought, annoyed, as he finally trudged up the last few steps to the top floor.

He grinned, momentarily forgetting his staircase troubles. He, Sam Evans, was living on the _top floor _of the most famous apartment building in New York City- and it was famous both by the apartment itself and the stars that occupied it. It was where the most well known, sought after, simply _famous_ Broadway stars lived, and the best known, the most sought after, the not-so-simply _famous _ones lived on floor 27, a.k.a the Top Floor.

And now Sam was there.

Dragging the heavy cardboard box up to the actual floor level, he trudged past the eleven other doors in the hall, straight to his room, the last door at the end, 27K. Digging the brass key out of his pocket, he shoved it in the keyhole- missing several times (he was tired, okay?)- until he finally heard the 'click' and could push open the tall wooden door. Shoving himself (and that _ungodly _heavy box- what was in there, anyway?) through the door, he let out a deep breath, slumping against the wall for a moment. He would toss that box with the rest, throw himself down on the mattress sitting alone in the bedroom, and sleep, he decided. And that is what he would have done...

... If it wasn't for having a certain unwanted visitor leaning against his dining room table.

Finn Hudson, the one and only, glared at him a moment before Sam remember to glare back. Finn had worked with him in Sam's most recent production, and was the only one on this floor Sam knew- knew knew, not just knew because of the fact _everyone _on this floor people "knew"- therefore making him (unfortunately) the best friend he had here.

"I should really get a thank-you, ya know."

Sam could tell by the way the tall boy slurred his words he was a little drunk -but who _wasn't _a little drunk in this place?- and rolled his eyes. "And why do I need to thank_you _of all people? It's not like you've helped me move in at all today."

Finn frowned, and stumbled forward. "I- I agreed to move in with _Rachel_ because that damn _Schuester _kept hinting that he had a possible _tenant_ and all the rooms up here were taken- boo, hoo for him! But I felt bad then, and being the only one here who isn't _completely _fed up with themselves - 'cept maybe Blaine, but he doesn't count- I knew _I _would have to move in with my on-again, off-again girlfriend, even though right then we were off-again! For you! I did it all for _you!_ ... But not like that, dude, because just no... Not like that."

Surprised by the man in front of him's ability to have a train of thought like that while drunk (it was almost better than it was when he was sober), Sam smiled- though it came out as more of a grimace- and rolled his eyes. "Thank you, then, Finn. Now, is that the only reason you're here? Because I'd really like to get some sleep now..."

"NO!"

Sam jumped, startled by Finn's sudden exclamation. "Okay... Go on, then. I guess..."

Finn took another step forward and nodded his head at Sam. "Since you're new here, and only know the people here by their celebrity status, I thought as a last gift I'd give you a rundown of who's who.

"Starting with the first room here, 27A. Quinn Fabray. She insisted on having the first room here- made Lopez up and move. Made Lopez pretty mad. They don't talk now unless they're drunk. Then- then there's 27B. That's Rach and I. No need to say more, I think... 27C is... uh... Tina! Tina the first Asian! Then 27D is Mike, the other Asian. 27E is Mercedes the diva. 27F is Lopez now. Don't talk to her. Just... don't. 27E is Brittany- yes, the dancer. 27F is Puckerman. 27G... uh... Artie! He has a wheelchair, dude! But he acts good! Good! Lauren is 27I- I think she's with Puckerman, but none of us know for sure. And 27J is Kurt! Kurtie! He's like, my brother or something. I dunno. And you're 27K! This used to be my room, you know."

Sam is taken aback by all these residents- _The _Rachel Berry? _The _Kurt Hummel?- but doesn't miss the absence of 27H. He wonders... "What about 27H?"

Finn looks taken aback for a moment, as if remembering something. "Oh! Blaine! Blaine Anderson, he's the elevator guy here."

"I thought the elevator was broken?"

Finn makes a kind of 'shh' motion with his hands. "Yeah, bro, but we all like Blaine too much to kick 'im out! He's the _best,_ dude! Kinda takes care of all of us when we're drunk like this- 'cause we are so much. In fact he should be here soon..."

"FINN!"

Finn frowns, glancing into the hall. "Him, or Rachel... It's Rachel. Later, dudes. See ya at the next party!"

And with that, Finn is gone, and Sam falls into his mattress, sleep overtaking him as he tries not to think about all the information that just got shoved at him.

* * *

><p>The usual Thursday party- Let's all take shots and bitch about our dumb directors- is in full swing. It's only been going on for an hour, and everyone's already drunk.<p>

And Kurt Hummel is the drunkest of them all.

"Mercedes Jones, you are a biiiiitch!"

Stumbling forward a little, he pushes the curvy African-American down as hard as he can (which isn't very hard, the girl barely moves) and then, as if deciding she wasn't so bad after all, drapes himself over her shoulders, using her for support. "Did ya hear about that new kid?"

Gently shrugging him off her shoulders and sitting him down on the sofa (they first have to nudge away Tina and Mike, who seem to be making out a little _too _passionately for a public place), Mercedes puts her hands on his shoulders and frowns at him.

"Boy, you are a little _too _drunk to be gossiping about anyone right now-"

"But... 'Cedes! Look! Lookat Rachel and Finn!"

Kurt now has his attention turned to Floor 27's Power Couple (at least when they're dating), who seem to be caught up in a rather heated make out session (not that it's anything out of the ordinary).

"I know, Kurt. They've been together again for about two weeks. Possibly the longest they've gone yet."

"One time they almost got married!"

"Mmm."

"'Cedes, why don't _I _get love like- like _that?"_

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Aren't you dating that Jerry kid from Floor 18?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Wasn't very good in bed. What about the new kid? Is he gay?"

"He is not," Both stars turn to face the new voice, in the form of Sam Evans himself. "Nor would he have any interest in you if he _were._ Not exactly my type."

Kurt however, ignores him, or if he did hear Sam he didn't care. "Sam! Sam, right? Not Pam like Puck keeps saying! You- you should go tell him your name is _Sam!"_

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Where's Blaine?"

* * *

><p>The curly-haired boy in question is currently on the other side of the room, perhaps the only sober one there besides Mercedes or Sam. He's watching the party carefully, making sure nobody's going too crazy or wild. He leans back a little, satisfied. Rachel and Finn had left long ago, and Mike and Tina looked like they would be doing the same soon. Artie and Brittany seemed to be playing some kind of strip game (he would have to make sure Brittany didn't end up naked again). The rest of the party seems to be playing a very drunken game of Spin the Bottle, but Blaine spots a few faces missing.<p>

... A few _important_ faces.

Scanning the room again, he quickly spots Kurt on the couch with the new kid, Sam, and Mercedes. Remembering that Kurt has an audition tomorrow afternoon, he stands, preparing to help another drunken star back to their room.

The only difference is that he actually cares for this one.

* * *

><p>Sam spots the Blaine first, before any of the others. It's kind of interesting to watch him, Sam thinks. Beside him, Kurt suddenly becomes aware of Blaine.<p>

"Blaine! Blainnnnnney! Sam this is Blaine! He's like, our father or something great like that!" Kurt grins at Blaine and Blaine grins at Kurt.

"Kurt, honey? It's time to go." Blaine speaks in a soft, gentle tone to Kurt. Kurt pouts.

"But I don't wanna!" As Kurt crosses his arms stubbornly, Sam has to hold back a laugh at how childish he looks. Blaine smiles softly and raises his eyebrow.

"You have that big audition tomorrow, remember?" Kurt sighs, getting up reluctantly.

"Fine!" Blaine smiles and leads Kurt out the door, into the bright hall.

Sam frowns. Something is strange here. He'd been watching Blaine earlier when he shooed Rachel and Finn out to "Get a room!". He hadn't been nearly as gentle or sweet to them. Or a few minutes ago, when he forced Brittany to put her bra back on (much to the dismay of Puck and Artie), he hadn't smiled or put up much of an effort to make her agree with him really (he just kind of shoved the bra back on her). Gesturing to the two retreating figures, Sam finally got his question out.

"Are they... you know..."

Mercedes shakes her head sadly. "Blaine's been in love with Kurt ever since he moved here, but Kurt's oblivious, always going out to bars and hooking up with random guys. It breaks Blaine's heart."

Sam sighed in agreement, feeling bad for the shorter boy. "He's so good to him, too."

Glancing around the party again, Mercedes frowns and watches the group play spin the bottle as she speaks again. "Kurt's wonderful to him too, when he's sober, but Blaine's always there, the one picking up the pieces after each and every train wreck of Kurt's life."

"Who cleans up after the rest of you?" Sam's finding this place more and more interesting.

"Each other, mostly. Sometimes Blaine helps us out. But mostly he's in it for Kurt, which is good for him, but it kinda sucks for the rest of us."

Sam raises his eyebrows. "Why, got a lot of train wrecks?"

Mercedes laughs remorsefully. "Our _life _is a train wreck."

* * *

><p>Mercedes' statement becomes more and more true every day, Sam realizes. It seems every day there's new drama to come home to. From pregnancy scares to claims of cheating, there's always <em>something, <em>and it seems by Sunday he's been through more than he has his entire life.

And he moved here on _Wednesday_.

One drama he doesn't mind watching, however, is Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes was right (again), Kurt was just as good to Blaine when he was sober, but when he was drunk... it was another story.

And watching Blaine try to make a move- it would have been hilarious if it wasn't heartbreaking. Every time Blaine would try, Kurt wouldn't get it, then he'd brush him off and go find something else to do. The look on Blaine's face is heartbreaking.

It goes on, this cycle of oblivion and desperateness, for weeks.

Sam watches as Blaine presents Kurt with a bouquet of flowers, which Kurt accepts, calling Blaine, "Such a sweet friend".

He wonders if it hurts to be that clueless.

* * *

><p>Finally, one day, as Sam's beginning to loose hope for the two, Blaine's mother is diagnosed with cancer.<p>

Blaine takes to singing a song about it for his fellow Floormates (that's what they call each other), a heartbreakingly emotional ballad that pulls at Sam's heartstrings.

But what pulls at his heartstrings more is the look in Kurt's eyes and he watches Blaine sing, a look full of raw emotion, of hope, of realization, of _love._

It's in that moment Sam realizes what's meant to be, always happens.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is, hands down, the weirdest, most AUish thing I've ever written. What I did here, in case anyone is questioning my train of plot, is first experiment with writing Alternate Universe, since I really haven't tried that yet. I also wanted to do try Klaine writing, since I adore Klaine but haven't really written it (sad to say I don't think it's my strong spot). And I had been toying around with the idea of having Kurt and Blaine's rolls reversed, having Blaine be the kind-of outsider. And thus, this was born.<strong>_


End file.
